Life of Two Worlds
by Unanimous123
Summary: Princess Twilight's crown made it back after the Fall Formal, but Princess Twilight remained trapped in the human world. As Twilight struggles in the human world. Equestria is doing fine without their newest Princess. Princess Celestia has found a replacement for Twilight and peace ensures, but something does feel off about Celestia...
1. A New Day in the Crystal Empire

**Fall Formal is a prequel to this. All rights belong to Hasbro.**

It was a new day in the Crystal Empire. The pegasi had made a rainy, dark sky that completely reflected how Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash felt. After the five of them trotted into the crystal dining room they saw Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence around a table having breakfast and waiting for them. All of them stared awkwardly at each other for a while. Pinkie's mane had lost its poof and was flat, Rarity's mane looked like she had been through a tornado— clearly she didn't get any sleep. Rainbow Dash looked like typical Rainbow Dash except for the fact that she was about to fall asleep on the table. Applejack looked devastated and Fluttershy looked as if she could cry at any minute. Princess Luna didn't look so bad, since she was the Princess of the Night, but her eyes were blotted with tears. Princess Cadence was clearly broken-hearted as she dejected looked around the room. But strangely Princess Celestia was the only one who didn't show much grief.

The silence in the room made the atmosphere very uncomfortable as the air was heavy with unspoken grief Rainbow Dash broke the silence.

"We have to find a way to open the portal. We need Twilight back."

Princess Cadence and Princess Luna both teary eyed turned to look at Princess Celestia expecting an answer. Princess Celestia shook her head.

"If it was possible to keep the portal open Star swirl would have done it thousands of years ago. I think we all have to accept the fact that Princess Twilight won't be back anytime soon."

Shock crossed the faces of all the ponies around them. It didn't seem right for Celestia to abandon her student and another princess so easily. The Twilight's friends thought hard for _anyway_ that Twilight would be needed in Equestria. Rarity spoke up, "But what about the Elements of Harmony, it needs all six of us to activate." After hearing these words five ponies looked at each other and nodded in agreement

Celestia calmly replied, "My sister and I were able to activate the Elements thousands of years ago to defeat Discord. I'm sure that since Princess Twilight was able to return the sixth Element of Harmony to Equestria my sister and I will be able to wield their power once more."

Rarity looked like she was going to pass out from shock. She could swear she heard a subtle amount of malice in the princess's word's. Celestia sure was acting strange. Applejack opened her mouth to say something but she was cut of by Princess Celestia.

"Twilight was our dearest friend, but we all have to move on now. We won't see her for another 30 moons and she wouldn't want us to be depressed or upset about it."

The mane five looked away from each other and pondered on whether it was the right thing to do. As they looked at the walls of the crystal castle they were reminded of how all of them had worked together to save this empire and defeat King Sombra.

"You can't expect us to just forget about her!" Rainbow exclaimed, "Twilight is not dead."

"To tell the truth, it's because of Twilight we are who we are today. I reckon' mah farm would've be run by Flim and Flam if it weren't for her help."

Celestia put on a fake look of concern as she walked over and put her wings around Rainbow Dash and Applejack. "I know my little ponies that this will be a hard transition for us all. But in my time I've had to say goodbye to so many young fillies and colts that I held close after they had to leave, but life goes on."

All of the ponies looked at each other and were slightly shocked by how true those words were, but somehow forgetting Twilight felt wrong.

"I guess we'll have to inform Twilight's parents and Shiny," Princess Cadence softly said looking dejected, "I'm sure Shiny won't take this well," she muttered. Cadence took a scroll and quill and from a nearby table and began writing.

•••

Shining Armor was on patrol in the borders of the Crystal Empire. He and his troops had just finished scouring over 300 miles of land through the rain when a scroll appeared in front of his face. Shining Armor commanded his troops to halt as he opened the scroll.

 _Dear Shining,_

 _Three days ago a thief stole Twilight's crown and escaped into another dimension. Twilight pursued the thief to bring back her Element of Harmony. Twilight wasn't able to return before the portal closed, but her crown made it back. We won't see her for another 30 moons._

 _Love, Cadence_

Shining Armor looked at the scroll in disbelief. After a few moments his brain began to process the fact that he wouldn't see Twili again in _30 moons_.

His troops stared bewildered as Shining Armor broke down and teleported out of sight.

•••

Back at the Crystal Castle, Princess Cadence was just about to finish the letter to Twilight's parents when Shining Armor appeared out of nowhere.

He slowly trotted over to Cadence clutching the scroll tightly with his magic. Seriously he faced Cadence and pleadingly asked, "Please tell me this is a joke."

Cadence looked at Shining Amor with so much sympathy as she slowly shook her head. That was all to took for Shining Armor to fall to his knees in tears. "WHY?!" he screamed, his voice echoing through the castle, "WHY?!"

Shining Armor galloped to his room and broke down into tears. Cadence was heartbroken. She had never seen him look this upset. Princess Cadence headed over to Princess Celestia.

"Please tell me there's any way to get Twilight back. I don't think Shining can handle this." Princess Celestia shed some fake tears, "I'm sorry, there isn't"

Princess Celestia couldn't take anymore of this. She needed to get away from there all of the tears had begun to make her feel guilty. After she spoke to Cadence, Princess Celestia slipped into an empty room.

"Good Riddance, now Twilight will never be more powerful than me." Celestia said as she let out a small chuckle.

•••

Meanwhile Shining Armor's troops were soaked to the bone in the rain. The sky didn't look like it would stop raining anytime soon.

One of the soldiers asked, "Anypony know when Commander Shining Armor will be back?"

The rest of the troops just shrugged.

A/N Tell me what you think, comments and reviews are definitely welcome.


	2. Truthfully Sunset

Sunset Shimmer didn't stop running until she saw an abandoned hut in the forest. Sunset slowed her pace as her rage at Princess Twilight began to subside. Cautiously she entered the hut.

Sunset looked around in the small hut. The roof was shabby, but it looked like it could handle rain. The walls were made of very old wood and there was a hole in the side that served as a window. The hut was decorated with old ornamental items and there was a cauldron filled with dry herbs. The only pice of furniture was a small wooden table with a dirty tablecloth.

Sunset looked around and sighed. It was either sleeping here or outdoors. After weighing her options, Sunset took of her jacked and used it as a pillow for her head. She shivered. _Guess I'll have to use this tablecloth as a blanket,_ she thought to herself

As Sunset walked over to pick up the tablecloth she sensed something. It felt almost _magical_. Sunset immediately was intrigued by the strange sensation. If it was magic, it could be used against that prissy princess who stole away her life.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sunset began to search through the small hut to find the source of this strange magic. After a few minutes Sunset ceremonious looking masks that were buried in the hut as well as some strange looking tools that were lying near the cauldron. After digging up most of the floor in the hut. Sunset decided to look inside on the cauldron. At first Sunset found many strange looking herbs, but after removing them she found four books hidden in the bottom.

Sunset looked at the titles of the books _Supernatural Remedies_ , _Herbal Healing_ , _The Truth in Life_ , and _Dreams and Destiny_. As Sunset held the booked the strange sensation she had came back stronger than before. One of these books contained magic!

"If any of these books contain magic, it should be this one," Sunset muttered as she opened up _Supernatural Remedies_. To her dismay the book only contained natural remedies that were super. Sunset then opened Herbal Healing and Dreams and Destiny, but her search was in vain.

After a half hour of searching, Sunset finally opened The Truth in Life, and her hand felt the buzzing sensation of magic. Sunset excitedly inspected the book and found a secret opening in the binding. With her heart beating with anticipation, Sunset finally pulled out a brown rusted box with some words engraved on it. Sunset exited the hut and using the shreds of sunlight that were scattered along the forest floor she was able to make out the words. "Stone of Truth". Sunset wondered what it could do. Maybe it could give her true powers, or maybe it transform her into the position she deserved— an alicorn.

As the possibilities swam through her head Sunset couldn't take it and opened the box. Inside she gazed at the magical amber colored stone in front of her. Slowly she picked up the stone and she passed out.

•••

Sunset found herself walking in a place that looked oddly familiar. The exquisite decor that surrounded her was made with expensive cloth and adorned with gems. Suddenly it dawned on her that she must be in Princess Celestia's castle she looked at herself and murmured, "Strange, why am I still human."

Sunset gasped as she saw a filly version of herself preparing to take her entrance exam into Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. She walked after her filly self and watched as her younger version cast a complex spell that made a rare plant grow. Sunset smiled remembering her amazing magical capabilities. Then her filly self turned in Sunset's direction, but didn't notice her. Sunset realized that she was invisible to her.

Suddenly the world began to spin and she saw Princess Celestia talking to her filly self and making her a protege. Sunset could feel tears of joy rolling down her face as she remembered the amount of happiness she had that day. She followed as Celestia showed filly Sunset the crystal mirror for the first time. Sunset saw herself as an alicorn, but for a few seconds she appeared as a human. The filly looked as surprised as she felt, but Princess Celestia just dismissed it calling it a glitch.

Sunset stared and pondered. The mirror had known she was going to end up in the human world, but how? She didn't have much time to think as the world around her began to spin and Sunset found herself in the forbidden library filled with knowledge on the Crystal Mirror. Sunset used this as an opportunity to maybe find another way to use magic in the human world. Immediately, Sunset grabbed a few books on magic and began to read. She was interrupted when she heard yelling and saw herself as a young mare who was yelling at Princess Celestia. Sunset approached them just as the young mare took off running and jumped through the mirror.

The world spun again and Sunset was in the front of a destroyed entrance to Canterlot High. She saw the helpless students all under her control. As a sharp laugh filled the sky, Sunset looked towards the Wondercolt's statue and saw a demon version of herself fighting with Twilight. Sunset was slightly disappointed in her appearance she knew she looked bad as a demon, but she didn't think she looked like _that_. However, Sunset was proud of her accomplishment just a few years ago she was a nobody after Celestia sent her away, but now she had power. As she smiled, monster self turned to Sunset and gave a frightening, wicked smile, "I will destroy the world."

•••

Suddenly the world went black and Sunset woke up on the forest floor. She dropped the stone on the floor. Sunset had mixed emotions. Though she was proud of her knowledge in magic. She began to fear the monster within her. As these emotions overwhelmed her, Sunset fell to her knees "What have I become?"


	3. A New Day

Twilight woke up in a strange bed in her ruined Fall Formal gown. As soon as she realized she wasn't a pony anymore, all of last night's memories came back to her— her crown, Sunset turning into a monster, and her not being able to go back to Equestria. The last thing she remembered was being in Flash's car, so he must have carried her here. Wait! He carried her? She blushed.

The room she was in was simply made and contained a bed, a closet and a small basket, where Spike was sleeping. Twilight easily spotted her backpack and bag of clothes that were propped up against the wall. She pulled out a blue blouse and a purple skirt and changed into them.

After changing, she nudged Spike. "Spike wake up," she began shaking the puppy, "come on, Spike wake up!"

"Fine, Twilight." Spike groaned as he stretched and got up. "So Twilight, what's your plan?"

"Since I'll be here for a while, I might as well enroll at Canterlot High and get a job. After all, I can't hope stay at my friends' houses forever. I have to be able to support myself."

"I knew you'd have it planned out," Spike said as he walked behind Twilight, "I'm just surprised you don't have a written list yet."

"I still have to figure out how to use these," Twilight said as she motioned as she waved her hands towards Spike.

Twilight approached the door, but didn't know how to open it. Spike suggested she push the handle down, Twilight nodded and tried and then the door opened. Twilight began walking around the house. Flash's house was middle-sized and very clean. Twilight excitedly looked at the technology that was in the house, such as the computer and TV. There was so much she could learn in this world.

Twilight continued analyzing every electronic in the house until she saw accidentally walked into Flash.

"Good-morning Twilight. Um..what do you want for breakfast?"

Twilight blushed slightly and nervously replied, "Whatever you normally have is fine."

Flash nodded and began to cook pancakes. Twilight sat down at a chair and watched intently as he poured the batter on a pan, flipped it, and placed on a plate. He repeated the process to make a pancake for himself.

"Were your parents okay with me staying here last night?" Twilight asked as Flash set a plate in front of her.

"My parents are both working overseas, so I guess they won't mind," Flash responded as he bit into the pancake. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Twilight looked down at her plate, realizing that she had been here without his parents permission. What if they got mad at him for letting her stay? She didn't want him to get into trouble. Finally she stuttered out "I-I don't think so."

Flash winced, but he could tell Twilight was getting uncomfortable, so he changed the subject, "Are you going to enroll in Canterlot High?"

"I guess I'm going to have to. I can't just rely on you and my friends to take care of me. I need to get a job and at maybe even plan a career while I'm here." Twilight said as she ripped her pancake in half and gave it to Spike.

"Do you want more?" Flash asked concerned.

Twilight was hungry, but she didn't want Flash to do more for her so she replied, "No, I'm fine."

After breakfast, Flash cleared the table and Twilight headed back to the room she slept in to get her backpack. Spike, who was following her, jumped inside Twilight's backpack before she could protest.

"Spike, I'm not supposed to bring you to Canterlot High." Twilight said as she tried in vain to shake her 'dog' out of her backpack.

"But Twilight," Spike protested, "Where are you going to leave me? You can't leave me here because your not coming back later."

Twilight stopped shaking Spike and pondered over what he said. After a minute of considering her options, Twilight reluctantly allowed Spike to remain in her backpack.

Twilight walked back to the kitchen and waited for Flash. While she was waiting, Twilight went into learning mode and began to analyze the electronics that were used in the kitchen. Twilight was so engrossed in learning about the kitchen she didn't notice Flash walk in until he was in front her.

"Umm…Twilight," Flash said as he waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her stupor, "we have to get to school."

Flash led Twilight outside to his parked car. He held one door open and motioned for Twilight to sit down. Twilight took off her backpack sat inside and then placed her bag on her lap.

Flash closed Twilight's door and walked to the driver's seat of the car. he put the keys in ignition, and started doing towards the school.

During the whole ride, Twilight said nothing— she was to busy analyzing how the 'car' worked. It was true that she was in it yesterday, but then she was consumed by too much grief to notice much. As Twilight analyzed she went into learning mode just as she had in the kitchen.

After parking the car in the school parking lot he opened Twilight's door only to see that she was staring into oblivion just as she had in the kitchen. Suddenly Twilight's backpack opened and Spike's head popped out. Spike saw Twilight's blank expression and knew she had gone into 'learning mode'. Spike grabbed Twilight's face and shook her.

"Twilight snap out of it" Spike said concerned.

"Huh…" Twilight said seeing both Flash's confused face and Spike's concerned one, "why are you both staring at me."

"You went into your 'learning mode' Twilight," Spike said as he went back inside the backpack, "I had to snap you out of it."

"Sorry about that," Twilight said looking embarrassed as she stepped out of the car.

"No harm done," Flash said as a slight blush formed on his cheek. He looked at Twilight who was looking back at him. When their eyes met, both looked away blushing bright red.

Twilight and Flash stood in the parking lot blushing and staring at each other until the warning bell rang. This snapped both of them from their trance and Twilight said she would see him later as she walked into the building.

Twilight looked around in the almost empty hallway, most of the student had already gone to their respective classrooms, allowing Twilight to hear her footsteps echoing through the empty hallway. The fact that school was still open today despite the ruined entrance amazed Twilight. _Principal Celestia is a lot like Princess Celestia they both never give up_ Twilight thought to herself as she headed toward Principal Celestia's office.

Taking a deep breath Twilight knocked on the door and entered. Twilight almost gasped when she saw all of the papers on Principal Celestia's desk. Principal Celestia was tired from last night's events, but her face lit up as she saw Twilight. "Twilight Sparkle what can I do for you?"

"I-I'd like to enroll here," Twilight replied as she nervously began to rub the back of her head.

Principal Celestia felt honored— this girl was a Princess from another dimension and she wanted to enroll at her school. "Since your not from here we'll have to make some fake papers" Principal Celestia said as she went on her computer and printed out a schedule and a map of the campus, " but other than that you're all set." Principal Celestia said as she handed Twilight the schedule and a school map.


End file.
